


the tenderness is just too heavy

by PaleRose



Series: Horny Hinata [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Doggy Style, Implied Past OiHina, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sakusa is the voice of reason for a brief moment, Sexy Shouyou is sexy, Teasing, Top Hinata Shouyou, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: "I wonder what it must be like, to have your head so far up your own ass that you don’t realize your boyfriend would never cheat on you?” Sakusa sighs, shutting his book and standing. “If you wanna be ridiculous, I can’t stop you. If you want my advice though, since you need to claim your spot as number one on Hinata’s list, maybe give him a reminder?” he says and retires to his dorm, leaving Atsumu alone for real this time."--Atsumu is jealous of Oikawa, even though he shouldn't be. What happens when Shouyou confronts Atsumu about why he's acting so cold?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Horny Hinata [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882465
Comments: 20
Kudos: 291





	the tenderness is just too heavy

**Author's Note:**

> [Required listening for the sex scene.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iu2vnM4vpUw)

There’s a feeling. It’s not a great feeling, and Atsumu hates how it finds a home in his chest, in his breath, in the clench of his jaw. Every ounce of sunlight that belongs to  _ him _ is suddenly usurped, ripped away by the smile of an old friend of Shouyou’s and now his foe. 

_ Oikawa.  _

That bastard already had his chance. Who the fuck does he think he is, waltzing in and whisking Shouyou away, with the guise of “...just getting dinner to catch up Atsumu, we’ll be back soon”? Atsumu knows the game—he knows what “getting dinner” is code for. And now he’s left alone in the Olympic Village lounge with what he suddenly understands is heartbreak, absolute misery, saddled with thoughts about how Oikawa is definitely seducing his boyfriend over ramen or katsudon or some other cute romantic food. 

“If you keep sulking, I swear to god I’m going to vomit,” Sakusa says from his book. In all honesty, Atsumu hadn’t even noticed him sitting in the recliner on the other side of the room. How long has Sakusa even been there? He decides it’s not all that important. 

“You don’t know what it’s like, Omi-kun,” Atsumu gripes, looking up from his fetal position on the sofa. “I may be the heartthrob of the Japanese Olympic team, but Oikawa is the heartthrob of the  _ world. _ Plus, he and Shouyou have...  _ history _ . I can’t compete with history!”

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “You’re right—I don’t understand, but I’m sure whatever history Oikawa has with Hinata is over and done with.” 

“You’re just sayin’ that to be nice.” 

“You’d know if I was being nice,” Sakusa deadpans. “Do you really think Hinata wouldn’t mention to Oikawa that you two are dating?” 

Atsumu can’t answer that question. He wants to believe that Shouyou would say something. Back in his fuckboy days, he would casually forget about girlfriends he might already have in hopes of scoring. And Shouyou is not a fuckboy in the slightest, but he can be forgetful. Surely he and Oikawa have a lot to catch up on anyway? Where would Atsumu even fit in? 

“I wonder what it must be like, to have your head so far up your own ass that you don’t realize your boyfriend would never cheat on you?” Sakusa sighs, shutting his book and standing. “If you wanna be ridiculous, I can’t stop you. If you want my advice though, since you need to claim your spot as number one on Hinata’s list, maybe give him a reminder?” he says and retires to his dorm, leaving Atsumu alone for real this time. 

Atsumu considers his friend’s words.  _ Give him a reminder.  _ There’s only one way Atsumu knows he'll be able to do that. However it’s a bit risky considering they have a match tomorrow. He doesn’t want to do anything that’ll give Shouyou (or himself, for that matter) any sort of discomfort in the morning. The more Atsumu thinks about how his plan is practical—since it’ll give him the chance to potentially make use of those free condoms he snagged from the opening ceremonies—the more his seduction’s appeal increases. 

He texts Aran. 

_ Atsu: how much trouble do you think i’ll get in if i bump my post game plans with shouyou up to tonight?  _

_ Aran: that depends, what were you thinkin about doin ?  _

Atsumu taps his chin in thought. Aran does have a point. __

_ Aran: is this because hinata went out to dinner with oikawa ? i knew you were gonna get jealous- yaku owes me ¥800.  _

Atsumu frowns at his screen as he furiously types his response. 

_ Atsu: ur the fuckin worst _

_ Aran: nah, you are _

_ Atsu: u still havent answered my question  _

Three dots hold Atsumu’s attention for what feels like way too long for Aran to drum up a response as short as the one he gets. 

_ Aran: you’ll be ok _

_ \-- _

Shouyou doesn’t return from his… dinner... with Oikawa until nine thirty. Far too late for someone who’s supposed to be playing in an Olympic volleyball match tomorrow, Atsumu isn’t judging. He bursts into their room (because of course they’d opted to be roommates) with a smile and a greasy brown paper bag in his arms. 

“I brought some fooooood!” Shouyou practically sings as he kicks the door shut behind him. 

Atsumu’s watching TV from the twin beds they pushed together, arms crossed, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible even though he’s stewing on the inside. 

“I’m not hungry.” He sounds harsher than he wanted to, but he can’t help it. The game plan is to play it cool, despite the fact that he’s never been good at quelling his own temper. That was always Osamu’s job. 

“Aw, come on, don’t you want a bite of tempura?” Shouyou goes on, seeming not to notice Atsumu’s positively grey aura, and hops onto the beds. He crawls over to his boyfriend and reaches into the bag to pull out a to-go box, opening it like it’s an engagement ring. “I saved it just for yooooou.” Big, unbearably adorable eyes and a devastatingly cute smile wait for his response. 

Atsumu bites down on the inside of his cheek, sucks in a breath through his nose that makes his chest puff up, and exhales, long and drawn out. The aura of coldness Atsumu spent festering in for the past hour begins to melt, Shouyou is the type of person that radiates positivity and makes it impossible to feel anything other than his warmth. 

“Ah, there he is! I know you want this shrimpy’s shrimp,” Shouyou giggles, inching the tempura box closer to Atsumu’s face. 

“Please,” Atsumu puts a hand up in between his face and the box, “I really don’t want any tempura right now.” 

“Is everything okay?” Shouyou raises an eyebrow as he backs off and places all remnants of his dinner out of sight. “You can tell me if something’s bothering you.” His light tone’s changed, now with a hint of curiosity, and there’s a hand on Atsumu’s thigh, rubbing concerned circles.

Atsumu watches Shouyou’s hand, how his fingers spread and contract, pushing his shorts further up his leg. His nails lightly graze pale skin and give Atsumu the tingles. “I missed you, is all,” he says, and looks up at Shouyou through lowered eyelashes. If Shouyou’s going to burst into their room like the goddamn sunshine-monger that he is, then Atsumu’s going to lay his own charm on thick.

Shouyou’s breath catches and his eyes widen. He spreads his hand wide, slides it to rest on Atsumu’s hip, and nestles close into Atsumu’s side, slotting his head into the crook of his neck to kiss it. “I was only gone for two hours.” 

Atsumu groans and angles his neck so Shouyou has better access to pepper more kisses. “It felt like longer!” 

“Aw, ‘Tsumuuuu!” Shouyou places a long, wet kiss to the spot right behind his ear and Atsumu wraps his arms around Shouyou, hugging him so tight that they would need the jaws of life to pull them apart. 

“Aaaahh! I’m dying!!” Shouyou gasps, kicking his feet and giggling into breathlessness. Using all his body weight, Atsumu heaves them into a pile of limbs on the bed, laughing and hugging and kissing and completely enthralled in each other. In that moment, Atsumu realizes that Omi was right: he was being ridiculous. No man who just cheated would ever fall so effortlessly into something like this. Rolling so he’s on top, Atsumu looks down upon Shouyou’s face. He has nothing to hide in the shimmer in his smile. The hollowed-out feeling in Atsumu’s chest is still there, but it’s different. A good kind of heartache—one he actually wants to experience, to share. 

“What’s up?” Shouyou asks. His cheeks are already fading to a light shade of pink. 

Atsumu looks away for a moment. “It’s stupid.” 

“Eh? C’mon, I just said you can tell me.”

Atsumu is not used to sharing his innermost feelings with anyone who’s not Osamu or Aran. He knows he has a solid support system in MSBY, and now the national team, however letting people in can lead to pain and disappointment. The last person he wants to disappoint with his selfishness and jealousy is Shouyou. When Shouyou looks at him, like he actually fucking cares and wants to do anything and everything to help, Atsumu’s resolve to shut everyone out begins to crumble.

“I was kinda jealous that you and Oikawa were goin’ out to dinner,” he admits, heat rising in his cheeks. 

Shouyou’s lips turn down at the corners and his brows furrow. “What? Why would you be jealous?” Atsumu knows that look: it paints Shouyou’s expression when refs make bad calls.

“I don’t know, y’all have known each other for longer and spent more time together…” (He pointedly left out “...and probably fucked more.”)

“So?” Shouyou brings a hand up to Atsumu’s cheek and holds him, stroking delicately with his thumb. Atsumu turns his head and kisses his palm, nuzzling into it. 

“I’m with you now. Whatever happened between Oikawa and me doesn’t matter. You don’t think that I would actually—” 

“No! ‘Course not!” Atsumu cuts him off, panic dropping his stomach into the floor. “That’s why I said it was stupid.” 

“‘Tsumu…” Shouyou leans up and closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together in soft, heartbreaking sincerity. If Atsumu’s life were a movie this would be the moment he’d start throwing popcorn at the screen; how disgustingly cheesy, to have every shred of doubt you have washed away with one kiss. Shouyou does it anyway, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s neck and pulling him under to drown in his silent confirmation that he only wants to be with him. When Shouyou pulls away, his lowered eyes are cloudy and his face is flushed. 

_ Fuck, how cliché can you get?  _

“You know, I think I am a little hungry.” Even though Atsumu doesn’t need to, he still wants to go through with his plan to stake his claim as number one on Shouyou’s list. How could he not, when Shouyou looks so hot beneath him? 

“Oh?” There’s an impish quirk in Shouyou’s smile. 

“Yeah.” They kiss the only way passion knows how, open-mouthed with dragging tongues. Their hips start to rock, ebbing lazily in tempo with their kisses, and Atsumu’s heart pounds in his chest. Shouyou’s strong thighs wrap around Atsumu’s waist and he digs his heels into the small of his back, urging Atsumu to grind and press harder. Atsumu moans, the friction feeling so exquisite, and claims Shouyou’s lips, diving back in for more. 

Shouyou hums against Atsumu’s lips, “You hungry now, baby?” Atsumu can feel the question in his spine, shooting all the way down into his abdomen and coiling deliciously. 

“I’m fuckin’ starvin.” Atsumu smirks and kisses the column of Shouyou’s neck, gingerly catching pale skin between his teeth and licking any evidence clean. As much as he wants everyone to see that Shouyou is his, he knows having hickies while competing in the games isn’t a good look. 

He drags his kisses lower, using strong hands to pull Shouyou’s shirt up and over his head, until he reaches one of Shouyou’s pink nipples. Smiling against its softness, he gives a lick to the circumference of his puffy areola. 

“ _ Ah~, _ ” Shouyou gasps, his chest hiking itself up with his quick breath. Atsumu dives in, lapping and sucking until he feels Shouyou’s nipple harden. Not wanting to neglect the other, Atsumu rolls the sensitive nub between his forefinger and thumb. When Shouyou’s breathing becomes labored—like he’s trying not to show how much this is turning him on—he tugs both nipples, one with his teeth and the other with his fingers. Shouyou shudders and finally lets his voice go in a drawn-out whine. 

Atsumu pulls away, admiring how Shouyou’s body is already reacting. The blush that settled in Shouyou’s cheeks has spread down his neck to his chest, deep pink and splotchy against his tanned skin. His nipples are teased to perfection, complete with a sizable bite mark around the one where his mouth has been. To top it all off, Shouyou scans his entire body with a murky stare, zoning in on the impressive tent in Atsumu’s pants. With his lip caught between his lips, Shouyou’s aura screams  _ “Take off your shirt Atsumu,”  _ so Atsumu does, arching his back and flexing his muscles. He’s always ready to put on a show, and Shouyou licking his lips lets him know he’s doing well. 

“ _ God,  _ you’re so fucking hot,” Shouyou sighs, propping himself up on his arms. His pupils dilate, blown wide as if he knows he’s in the best kind of trouble. A droplet of sweat rolls down his chest and spreads on his abs, and god, Atsumu wants to taste it so bad.

“So are you,” Atsumu says, pushing his own sweat-stained bangs out of his face. He then leans down and licks the salty trail on Shouyou’s chest until his tongue dives into Shouyou’s belly button. He can hear Shouyou trying his best not to make a sound, with his lip worried in between his teeth, so he gives it some extra attention. 

_ “Atsumu…”  _ He feels a trembling hand stroke his hair. 

There’s something about the way Shouyou moans his name that makes Atsum’s brain go all weird. He’s fumbling with the drawstring of Shouyou’s shorts and struggling to get both the shorts and underwear past his knees like he’s some sort of bumbling virgin. 

“You okay there?” Shouyou chuckles, pulling his legs into his chest to aid Atsumu in his struggle. 

“Y-yeah, I got it,” Atsumu says as he haphazardly throws the garments over his shoulder. He guides Shouyou’s body closer, pulling him by the waist before placing his hands on Shouyou’s knees and spreading his folded legs wide. Shouyou’s rosy cock bobs the slightest bit as his body settles, nearly fully erect and practically begging to be sucked. He gets right to work, gingerly pulling back Shouyou’s foreskin with one hand and swirling his tongue around the dewy head. With his other hand, he holds down Shouyou’s hips, restricting any and all attempts at urging his hips forward. He knows he’s teasing by only sucking the head, but fuck—it’s worth it, hearing Shouyou’s sobs for more. 

Atsumu releases Shouyou with a long suck and a pop, a string of precum mixed with saliva still connecting his lips to him. “Be patient.” He kisses Shouyou’s swollen head and prods at the slit. Shouyou’s entire body shudders, shaking so violently that Atsumu has to apply more pressure to his hold, and his voice breaks, definitely penetrating the thin walls of their room. Their neighbors are going to get an earful, for sure. 

The thought of any voyeurs or awkward encounters in the halls of the Olympic Village doesn’t even cross Atsumu’s mind; he’s too taken by the way Shouyou comes undone just for him. 

“ _ Atsumu, please!”  _ Shouyou begs on the aftershocks. It makes Atsumu realize that he’s had enough of teasing, so he drags the tip of his tongue from base to tip and swallows Shouyou down. The sigh of relief that comes from Shouyou makes Atsumu’s heart thump heavy in his cock. How is it possible that a man can be so adorable one moment and so unbelievably sexy the next? It’s a mystery that he’s yet to crack. 

Atsumu makes sure no part of Shouyou’s cock is left untouched. He pumps Shouyou’s base with one hand and massages his balls with the other, all while lifting his soft palate so Shouyou can fit as much of himself inside his mouth as possible. 

“‘ _Tsumu, baby,_ _I—I can’t… I don’t wanna…”_

Immediately, Atsumu backs off. He knows that’s Shouyou’s way of letting him know it’s too much. Shouyou groans at the loss of touch.

“You okay, Shou?” Atsumu asks, crawling to Shouyou’s side. Shouyou rocks on his back to sit upright and takes Atsumu by the chin to kiss him hard. Atsumu’s been with girls who don’t like getting kissed after receiving head, but Shouyou absolutely revels in it, like he wants to taste every last bit of himself on Atsumu’s tongue.

“Please, let me fuck you, Atsumu—I want to fuck you so bad. Let me make you feel so good, baby,” Shouyou pleads in between kisses. It’s not how Atsumu expected the night to end, yet he’s easily persuaded by the way Shouyou tenderly strokes his aching and very neglected cock through his shorts. 

“S-sure,” he’s barely able to say through the haze of pleasure Shouyou’s drowning him in.

Everything from then on happens so quickly: he’s on his back with Shouyou stalking his way to settle in between his thighs. His pants disappear, and Shouyou’s coating his fingers with lube he miraculously procured out of thin air. Cold fingers circle his tight ring and coax him to relax almost instantly. He’s putty in Shouyou’s capable hands, legs spread wide and body sinking into white sheets. 

“You look so good like this,” Shouyou says, as he presses his index finger inside Atsumu’s tight asshole. “How could you even think I’d want anyone else, when I have you?” He sinks his finger all the way to his knuckle. 

Atsumu whimpers pathetically at the question and sensation of Shouyou’s finger sliding in and out. His eyes screw shut in a mixture of embarrassment and necessity. If he watches himself get fingered, he’s gonna cum too early—he just knows it. 

“And you’re so wet for me...I can’t believe how much precum is dripping from your dick right now.”

Of course, as soon as Shouyou mentions it, Atsumu suddenly feels the sticky pool of precum on his stomach. And just as suddenly as it’s brought to his attention, Shouyou’s greedily lapping it all up. 

“You’re delicious, ‘Tsumu,” Shouyou hums, and adds another finger, twisting them inside and curling them upward to rub against his sweet spot. 

Atsumu shivers, exhaling slightly with each violent shake, and his eyelids flutter open. Shouyou’s watching him with a look in his eyes like a predator about to claim some poor defenseless prey for dinner. It’s incredibly intimidating and the sheer horniness of it all makes Atsumu lose about three years of brain power. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” he says, licking his lips as he slowly caresses the soft nerve within him.

Atsumu’s hands grip their bedsheets, holding on for dear life as his voice betrays him. “ _ Oh god, _ ” Atsumu breathes. “ _ So good, ah~! So fuckin’ good~!” _

Shouyou starts scissoring his fingers in between strokes, spreading him wide from the inside to get him ready for more. When he adds a third finger, Atsumu’s back bows, arching high off the mattress in reflex to the pressure that he feels like he’s going to choke on. And just as Atsumu thinks this can’t get any better, Shouyou starts stroking his cock, matching his pumps with the thrusts of his fingers. 

Atsumu can’t hear his voice tear itself from his chest, he can feel it. The rumble deep in his sternum, the scratch in his larynx, and the breath escaping in one big puff of mind blowing pleasure. He doesn’t even catch Shouyou’s bewildered expression and hushed “wow.” 

It’s a miracle that this doesn’t make him cum—thank fuck for his high stamina. 

With the last bit of clarity that he’s clinging to, barely able to see through the fog of his own lust, Atsumu reaches a shaky hand out to grip Shouyou’s wrist, halting all of his movements. 

“I thought you… I thought you said you couldn’t wait to fuck me?” Atsumu says, breathless.

Shouyou smiles sweetly, flipping the switch once again, and kisses Atsumu’s sweaty temple. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” he whispers into Atsumu’s ear before rolling him onto his front. He helps Atsumu prop up his shaking legs so he’s bent over in a puppy pose, ass-up and ready to get slammed. Atsumu faintly hears the sound of a condom wrapper opening. 

“You ready?” Shouyou asks, positioning his head at Atsumu’s hole. Atsumu looks over his shoulder sheepishly and nods. This isn’t the first time Atsumu’s bottomed for Shouyou, but the anticipation of being entered never fails to make every nerve in his body buzz. Shouyou holds Atsumu’s waist and presses deep into Atsumu’s tight hole until their balls practically touch. 

They groan in unison, a carnal harmony that rocks Atsumu to his core. The sound of their slick bodies slapping together with huffy moans fills their room. He pushes himself up so he’s on all fours and basks in the unbelievable pressure of having Shouyou’s cock fill him to the brim. As Shoyou starts to move—slowly easing himself out until he’s barely inside and then sinking back in—Atsumu trembles, slack-jawed, eyes rolling up to his hairline. They establish a lazy tempo, Shouyou rolling his hips and Atsumu rocking back and forth to meet him. When Atsumu’s body demands more, he reaches back for Shouyou’s hand and is pulled to kneel. Atsumu’s arms snake behind Shouyou’s neck and he turns his head to capture Shouyou’s lips. Shouyou’s arms wrap around Atsumu’s torso and his thrusts become more sporadic, uneven between quick and slow, making Atsumu’s cock bounce in arches. 

“ _ Shou-kun _ …  _ I’m close...  _ ” Atsumu whines, desperate. He’s burning for release, yet still hungry for ever more Shouyou has to offer.

In response, Shouyou pushes Atsumu back onto all fours and forces his head down into the mattress. From this angle Shouyou pounds into Atsumu relentlessly, driving Atsumu so far into the bed that he thinks he might fall right through to the floor. 

“ _ I’m gon-na cum,” _ Shouyou warns with one final snap of his hips before he empties himself into Atsumu’s hole. Atsumu is just barely able to turn his head to the side and gasp as he climaxes, white hot and absolutely vibrating, onto their bedsheets. Once Shouyou slides out with a hiss, they collapse onto the bed, Atsumu on his stomach and Shouyou on his back, all noodle limbs and heavy breathing. 

“So, are you ever going to get jealous again?” Shouyou huffs with a self-satisfied smirk. By some feat of herculean strength, Atsumu crawls— _ drags _ himself over to lay next to Shouyou. 

“If you fuck me like  _ that _ when I do, I can’t make any promises,” he drawls, and places a wet kiss to Shouyou’s cheek. Shouyou laughs, shaking his head. Despite knowing he won’t have to worry anymore about creeping feelings of jealousy, Atsumu can’t resist one last moment of dramatics. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist like.... actual sex scene that I've written in a while. It feels good man. If you didn't listen to the song while reading the sex scene, you're really missing out. The title of the fic is also from the song so... they are INTERTWINED. 
> 
> If you like what you read, please drop me a comment or a kudo. Thanks for reading~ 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


End file.
